Payback
by foxyfeline
Summary: Kinsey really wants to get back at Jack.. Last Chapter up!!!
1. The shooting

Title: Payback   
Author: Cabouse18  
E-mail: Cabouse18@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are products of MGM except my character, Ryan Bragg. So please don't sue.  
Category: SJ Romance; angst; h/c  
Spoilers/Sequel: Divide & Conquer; Desperate Measures; Chain Reaction; 2001  
Season: 5, Daniel is still alive.  
Content Warnings: Language and Sexual Situations (later parts)  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Kinsey will do anything to get back at Jack.  
Notes: Feedback is welcome. Any criticism you have or ways to improve the story will be greatly appreciated. Please be kind this is my first fic.  
  
  
  
He was mad. No, he was pissed. Once again O'Neill had managed to thwart his plans and make him look like an idiot in front of everyone. To make matters worse, he couldn't retaliate against O'Neill because he had dirt on him on his dealings with the N.I.D. Dirt that could prevent him from becoming president one day. Jack O'Neill had to pay and he knew just what would make him suffer.  
  
(0)  
  
Sitting at the outside café just across the street from the park SG-1 was relishing the opportunity to relax. Taking a sip of his coffee, Jack listened as Daniel tried to explain the idea behind of a Frisbee to Teal'c.  
  
"I do not see how one could draw pleasure from throwing a plastic disc around." The stoic jaffa said as he held the foreign abject in his hand.  
  
"It's a game Teal'c. You're not supposed to understand it, you are just supposed to enjoy it," Jack supplied, seeing that Daniel was getting no where with his explanation. Sam simply smiled. Her CO had the ability to pretty blunt when he wanted to and she was sure he didn't want to listen to Daniel go through the historic timeline of a Frisbee.  
  
"Right" replied Daniel eyeing Jack and then looking to Sam, who was trying to hide a smile. "Let's just go try out and see if you like it" taking the plastic disc from Teal'c and rising from his chair. "Come on. We'll go across the street and I'll show you how to throw it" he said as he started to walk off.  
  
Rising from his chair Teal'c still looked weary, "I still do not see the point of this tauri ritual,"   
  
As Teal'c made his way over to where Daniel was across the street, Jack leaned over to Sam and said "I wish I brought my camera." She smiled. Satisfied with her reaction he continued, "What do you think Master Bra'tac would say if he saw Teal'c playing with a plastic disc?" Same laughed.  
"I don't think he would consider it a survival ritual, sir"  
  
"I don't know the wrist technique could come in handy in battle,"  
  
"Only if he is going to throw Frisbees at the enemy sir." She replied flashing him the smile that was reserved for him and him alone. They both laughed at the thought of Teal'c using a Frisbee as a weapon.  
  
Glancing across the street it was obvious to everyone in the park that Daniel was getting nowhere with Teal'c. "Maybe we should go and help Daniel, sir. I really think he could use some." She said just as the Frisbee from Teal'c hit some guy sitting on the grass in the head.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Let's get over there before he puts it through someone's head" replied Jack rising from his chair and finishing off the last of his coffee.  
  
Sam followed suit stating "well then sir I guess Teal'c could use the Frisbee as a weapon." Jack simply smiled as he walked passed her. Neither saw the man taking aim on building top behind them.   
  
As Jack turned around with a comeback to her statement a lone gun shot rang through the crowd. Years of training quickly kicked in as he crouched on his knees. Looking to his left he noticed that Sam had not ducked. He thought it was odd considering Sam has such quick reflexes. "Carter, get down." What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.   
  
  
Sam had started to follow her CO when she heard a gun shot and then felt a strong shooting pain in her side. Immediately placing her hand over the pained area, she vaguely heard Jack yell to her.   
  
"Carter, get down."  
  
Looking up Sam could see that Jack was staring at her, his eyes silently pleading for her to be alright. Sorry sir not this time. She thought as she removed her hand from her back and looked at it- it was covered in blood. Quickly looking from her hand to Jack she would never forget the look of fear in his eyes as he realized why she hadn't ducked when he did.  
  
"Sir.." she said weakly as she began to collapse. Jack was there in an instant to break her fall.  
  
"Carter" he started as he lowered her to the ground frantically trying to stem the blood flow. By now Teal'c and Daniel having heard the shot had made their way from across the street.  
  
"Jack what happ" Daniel started as he managed to part the crowd. When caught site of his teammate and friend on the ground surrounded by the quickly growing pool of blood he could have sworn he felt his heart stop.   
  
"Daniel, get some help." Jack yelled back at him as he applied pressure to Sam's wound "Come on Carter hold on."  
  
Immediately understanding what Jack meant when he had said to get help, Daniel pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to the SGC.  
  
Meanwhile Jack was still trying to keep most of Sam's blood in her body. He could see that Sam was slowly slipping away as her face had become pale and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Stay with me Major, that's an order" he said hoping that her military training would kick in and keep her conscious.  
  
"I'm trying to sir but I am really tired."  
  
"I know you are but you have to stay awake. Daniel is calling for help right now, you are going to be fine and laughing at my jokes again in no time" he said faking a smile, trying not to let it show that he was terrified that he might lose the woman and solider he had grown to love so much.  
  
"The mountain is sending us transportation and Janet and her team will be ready when we get there" said Daniel as he reappeared, silently praying that his friend would make it that long.  
  
  
People scrambled out of the way as Sam's gurney made its way through the halls of SGC. Jack hadn't left her side the entire time and was now clutching her hand as hard as his hand would allow, not caring who saw. He periodically glanced down at Sam's oxygen mask covered face only to find her looking up at him through half closed eyes.  
  
"Hang on Carter. We're almost there" he said as they were entering the infirmary. Suddenly Jack felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry sir you are going to have to wait out here while we prep her for surgery" started Janet "I will let you know as soon as we come out of surgery and I know the General wants an explanation."  
  
"Yeah ok" he stated solemnly still staring at the entrance to the infirmary.   
  
"Come on Jack, Janet will let us know when San is out of surgery" said Daniel replacing Janet's hand with his own absently pulling him away from the infirmary.  
  
"You are no use to Major Carter if you stand here all day, O'Neill" stated the jaffa. The statement seemed to wake Jack out of his trance and he turned to look at his two remaining teammates.  
  
"You're right let's go see Hammond and find the bastards who did this" he said as he took one last look at the doors to the infirmary and then slowly made his way to where General Hammond resided. "Please God let her live" he silently pleaded to himself as he entered the elevator.  
  
  
General George Hammond looked around the briefing table at his best team and his heart broke. It was obvious how close SG-1 was but he could tell that the three sitting with him would be devastated if the woman in the infirmary didn't make it. He was also sure that Jack O'Neill would fall over the edge of despair if his 2IC died. He knew about the confessions they had both made during the Za'tarc testing and you didn't make general if you weren't observant of those under your command. Taking one last look at the downcast faces around the table he knew this would be a hard debriefing.  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking toward his 2IC  
  
Taking a deep breath in order to control his emotions, Jack tried to explain the events to the general while he pictured the horrific incident as it happened in his head. "We were at the park, sitting at a café. Carter and I were walking towards Daniel and Teal'c, who were across the street, when a shot rang out. I didn't see from where, all I know is it was from behind us." He took another deep breath as the events that took place next replayed like a bad b-movie in his mind. "I ducked and tried to determine where the shot had come from but when I noticed that Carter was still standing I yelled to her to get down, that's when I noticed that she was hit. I managed to catch her right before she hit the ground."  
  
Hammond could see the pained look on Jack's face as he recounted the event and decided to leave his explanation at that. "Where were you and Teal'c when this happened?" he asked looking at Daniel.  
  
"We were across the street in the park. I was showing Teal'c how to throw a Frisbee. I didn't see what happened, we only heard the shot and by the time we made it to where Jack and Sam were she was already on the ground."  
  
"I to saw nothing General Hammond" replied Teal'c looking his usual unemotional self.  
  
"Ok. I've ordered the area to be combed but as you know we have no jurisdiction outside this mountain. So far the local law enforcement hasn't found anything. All we know, from witnesses is that the shot originated from a building roof somewhere behind your location."  
  
"No one saw anything?" asked Daniel  
  
"If they did, they are not coming forward but you have to realize that these people were probably scared out of their minds and were too confused to notice anything."  
  
"Whoever it was they were smart." Stated Jack  
  
"What do mean by that, Jack?"  
  
"They shot into a crowded public area knowing that people would be too frightened and confused to look where the shot came from." He replied still looking at his hands on the table.  
  
"If that is the case then it is reasonable that one of us was the intended target, for only shot was fired." Stated Teal'c  
  
"You think it was the N.I.D?" said Daniel but it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"It is possible" replied the Jaffa.  
  
"No, this isn't the N.I.D's style. They wouldn't shoot into a crowd to get at one of us. They would be more covert" stated Jack   
  
"Well then who?" asked Daniel as if pleading to his friend for an answer but Jack didn't have time to answer as Hammond jumped in.  
  
"Whoever it was it is safe to assume they are from earth and that they wanted to make a statement by shooting at you in public area."  
  
"They weren't shooting at all of us" Jack started getting the attention from everyone at the table. "If they were they could have easily taken me out as I rose to help Carter or Daniel or Teal'c as they made their way across the street."  
  
"So you think Sam was the target?" Jack simply nodded his head in reply. Daniel was about to ask another question when the General's phone in his office rang.  
  
"Excuse me" said the General rising. The team simply watched his conversation the entity on the other side of the phone. When he hung up and returned to the table they held their breath in hope that he had good news.  
  
"That was Major Davis at the Pentagon. His people found the shooter" the three faces looking back at him rose in anticipation. "He's dead. They found his body 2 miles from the scene he was shot in the back of the dead." The faces fell.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Daniel  
  
"I'm afraid our hands are tied" replied the General. "I'll make few calls but again we have no jurisdiction outside this mountain. Dismissed"  
After being dismissed Jack immediately made his way to the infirmary. With Daniel and Teal'c on his heals he kept running the scenario over and over in his head. "Were they aiming at Carter or at him?" Not trying to sound self centered, it's just that he had way more enemies than Carter did and it would seem more likely for someone to take a shot at him and not her. That brought up another question "did they shoot Carter to get back at him?" Posing this question to himself only made Jack more determined to find whoever was responsible. It also made him feel guilty. If the second scenario was the case then it was his fault that the woman he loves was in danger of losing her life and he would never forgive himself if she died. He didn't realize were he was until he heard an SF stop him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. Doctor Fraiser left instructions not to let anyone into infirmary"   
  
"Has there been any word?" Daniel asked the young solider  
  
"No. I'm sorry." The SF replied hoping not to bring the wrath of Colonel O'Neill down on him. Everyone on base knew that the Colonel and Major were close and there were even betting pools as to when the two would get to together but no one wanting to be on the receiving end of the Colonel when something happened to Major Carter.  
  
The three men took positions against opposite walls waiting for news on their friend. After about an hour and a half Jack moved from his position against the wall, took one last look at the infirmary doors turned and made his way back toward the elevators. This didn't go unnoticed by Daniel or Teal'c.  
  
"Jack where are you going?" asked a confused Daniel who was sure that his friend would camp outside the infirmary and not even an impending invasion from the Goa'uld could make him move and now he was leaving.  
  
"I am going to find the bastard who is responsible for this." He replied and then turned and continued walking towards the elevators. Just then Janet emerged from the infirmary  
  
"Janet." That one simple word made Jack stop in his tracks and turn making eye contact with the petite doctor he didn't say anything. His eyes willed her not to tell him any bad news.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Colonel. She is alive but barely."  
  
"What happened" asked Daniel breaking the silence that followed her statement  
  
Breaking eye contact with the Colonel, Janet took a deep breath and looked at Daniel. "She lost a lot of blood, the bullet was lodged near her spine and we had to remove her spleen. She slipped into a coma soon after that and I can't say for certain if there will be any permanent damage to her spine or brain."  
  
"Why?" asked Daniel not sure he wanted to know the answer. Jack still hadn't moved from his position fearing that if he did his legs would give out  
  
"There is a lot of swelling around her spine because of trauma and her heart stopped for several minutes causing her brain to be deprived of oxygen. I won't know more until I run a CAT scan."  
  
"But she is going to make it right?"   
  
"I don't know Daniel. The next 24 hours are critical." She replied breaking eye contact with and reestablishing it with Jack. "Sam's a fighter and if she makes it through the next 24 hours then her odds are even better."  
  
"Can we see her." Said Jack finally breaking his silence and walking back towards the group  
  
"Yes but only for a little while. As I said she is critical." With that said Jack walked past Janet and the others into the infirmary. What he saw made his heart break.  
  
Sam was lying prone on the bed with more machines surrounding her that Jack wasn't sure where they ended and Sam began. As he slowly approached she took note that the sheets had more color than she did. Given that Sam was a fair skinned person but at this moment she almost looked transparent. Sitting down in the chair next to her he took her hand in his told her to be strong and that he would get the sons of bitches to did this to her.  
  
"Major Carter is strong O'Neill I have every confidence that she will beat this" said Teal'c taking a position at the edge of the bed. Jack wasn't even aware that anyone had followed him in until he heard Teal'c speak. "We will find those responsible for this O'Neill."   
  
"Bet your ass we will Teal'c and when we do I am gonna make sure they never forget what they did." He replied giving Sam's hand one more squeeze before rising and turning and facing his teammates. Without saying another word he left the infirmary. Teal'c went to follow but Daniel stopped him  
  
"Let him go Teal'c he needs to be alone right now."  
  
'If he intends to find those responsible should we not be with him Daniel Jackson."  
  
"What Daniel means Teal'c" started Janet " is that the Colonel needs some time to himself to sort out what happened. I am sure that if you are needed he will call you."  
Teal'c simply nodded and refocused his attention on Sam.  
  
Daniel on the other hand, had a pretty good idea why Jack wanted to be alone. He was hurting and Jack was the type of person who didn't talk about how he felt he simply bottled it up and dealt with it in his own way. Although Daniel was afraid because this time he knew that if his friend bottled this up it would destroy him. He knew Jack cared a great deal for Sam, hell he was sure he loved her, and her death might be the one thing could break his friend and send him back to the dark place he was when they first met. He also had the feeling that wherever Jack was going to get answers he would have to go alone. Daniel sat down in the chair, Jack had occupied earlier, leaned in and whispered, "Sam you have to fight I don't know what will happen if you don't."  
  
  
Before leaving the mountain Jack made a quick stop at his office and now he stood across the street from the cafe next to a tree, partially hidden in the brush, and simply watched the police sweep the area. As he stood there a million questions ran through his mind, 'what if she didn't make it?' what if she did make it and she couldn't walk or had brain damage?' would she hate him if it was discovered that it was his fault she was shot?' would he be able to live with himself if it ever came to that?' Jack was broken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Jack"   
  
"I see you got my message" he replied without even turning around still staring straight ahead but not really looking at anything in particular  
  
"For what it's worth I'm sorry what happened" this made Jack turn around  
  
"I don't care if you're sorry Harry. What I want to know is if you have any information about what happened."   
  
"Well it's nice to know I am still needed and before you go off on me I do have some info on who did this and I can tell you that you weren't the target." Jack looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Come on Jack you and I both know that's what you were thinking."  
  
Jack remained silent he simply looked at the ground because he knew that Maybourne was right.  
  
"Making this situation your fault won't help the situation Jack."  
  
"Oh come off it Harry, if I wanted a psychological evaluation I would've went to McKenzie not you. What information do you have?" it was obvious that to Maybourne that Jack was losing patience with him and he was a little afraid because he was well aware of how Jack felt about Major Carter that was evident the time she disappeared compliments of Adrian Conrad.  
  
"Like I said I know is responsible for this but getting him is going to be difficult."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Kinsey." 


	2. The Search

See Disclaimer and rating info in part one.   
  
  
  
At hearing his name Jack's face turned beat red and it looked as if he was going to explode. "You mean to tell me that that self centered asshole shot at Carter because I may have pissed him off?"  
  
"You didn't just piss him off Jack, you made him foolish in front of a lot of people when you proved him wrong about the Aschen. He was sure that if he got the alliance with them his bid for presidency would be a shoe in. You also made him look stupid to his constituents because, and no offense, he was shown up by a solider who obviously has no regard for authority."  
  
"So let me get this straight, he's mad because he can't control me?" Now Jack was confused. He knew Kinsey was arrogant but this took the cake   
  
"No, I am saying that it makes him look bad that every attempt he has made to either prove you wrong or shut down the SGC has ended up with him looking like the ass."  
  
"Ok never mind. Why will it be hard for me to get at him?"  
  
"Well according to reports he destroyed the link between the incident and himself just a few hours ago."  
  
"Right the shooter. So I highly doubt he pulled the trigger himself."  
  
"Doesn't matter there is no evidence here to link him to the shooter and or the guy who killed him. Believe me Jack I looked."  
  
"Why Carter? Why not me?"  
  
"Come on Jack I know you can be clueless sometimes but it has to be obvious even to you." He said with a smirk  
  
"Well enlighten me."  
  
"Kinsey couldn't go after you one because the president likes you too much and if the president were to get involvement then everything could easily be traced back to Kinsey. Not to say the president doesn't like Major Carter, it's just Kinsey would just out like a sore thumb. Second, well let's just say he knows you are fond of the Major."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Jack if I can read your mission reports, especially the one concerning a certain Tok'ra machine, then so can he." Jack was speechless. Not because he have anything to say but more because he was chastising himself for being so careless. Harry was right, Kinsey had the clearance to read those reports and he should have known that this is something only Kinsey would sink to.  
  
"So what, he just hopes that I will know it was him and not do anything? He can't that be stupid."  
  
"No. More than likely he is playing on that you since you care so much about your 2IC you'll leave him alone because it's obvious he get to those you care about. Today's incident proves that. Do you really think that if he didn't want to make a statement he would have Major Carter shot in front of a hundred people? It's not about political power Jack, it's simply about revenge."   
  
"If she dies, I'll show him about revenge" with that said Jack began to walk back to his car. He was silently hoping Maybourne would follow because as much as he hated his help he would need it. His silent prayer was answered because as he climbed into the driver's seat, Maybourne had opened the passenger side door and had begun to climb in.  
  
After buckling his belt and starting the car Jack turned to Maybourne, "Where do we start because it's obvious that you know more than you are letting on."  
  
"Your right I do. Kinsey may have killed the shooter but he wasn't the only thing that links him to the incident." Maybourne smirked again and now Jack was sure he hated that smirk more than anything in the world. As if sensing what Jack's next question would be he simply stated, "He had to pay someone to keep their mouth shut." Jack knew exactly what he meant. Kinsey hadn't killed the shooter himself but he hired someone he could trust, someone he knew who would keep their mouth shut for the right amount of money. "All we have to do is find him."  
  
(0)  
  
It had been 3 hours since Sam had come out of surgery and Daniel was convinced she looked worse now than she did before. "Janet, why does she look worse?"   
  
"Daniel as I said before the next 24 hours are critical. She is going to look worse before she can get better." Janet said as she approached her friend's bed.  
  
"No something is wrong she looks paler." Janet was about to answer when Teal'c interrupted  
  
"Daniel Jackson is correct. Major Carter does seem to have to become paler since she was brought out of surgery."  
  
Attempting to quell their uneasiness Janet went over and checked Sam's vitals. Just as she was about to tell them they were right the heart monitor shrieked. "She's going into v-vib" Janet said as she ran to the wall and pressed the medical emergency button on the wall. Before Daniel or Teal'c could say or do anything about five nurses came running into the room and surrounded Sam following orders that Janet barked out as she began CPR. "Charge the paddles 100, prep 10mg of epi" She looked up from Sam to see the shocked look on Daniel's face. "and get them out of here." Just then a nurse came over and escorted the two men out the infirmary, neither protested.  
Standing in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity a nurse emerged form the double doors. "Sirs, Doctor Fraiser wanted me to tell you that we are prepping Major Carter for surgery."  
  
"What, Why?" asked Daniel   
  
"The reason the Major crashed was because of internal bleeding or a possible blood clot we need to take her into surgery in order to determine and repair the damage. Doctor Fraiser wanted to make sure you were told." The nurse replied and then turned around and made her way back into the infirmary.  
  
"Should we not inform O'Neill of this turn of events?"  
  
"Let's wait until Janet gets out of surgery." The Jaffa merely nodded.  
  
(0)  
  
"Ok Harry we have been driving for an hour now where are we going?" Jack asked he was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"We're almost there Jack, try to relax" as soon as he said he regretted it. Harry Maybourne may be a man who could kill in cold blood but he understood how much Jack O'Neill cared for Samantha Carter even if he hadn't admitted to himself yet. "Turn left here and park."  
  
Pulling into the apartment complexes parking lot Jack parked the car turned the engine off and watched as Maybourne got out. "Why are we here?" Maybourne didn't answer he simply started up the steps towards one of the apartments. Jack followed him and managed to catch up to him as he was opening a door. "I'll say again, why are we here?"  
  
"Do you remember when we hacked Kinsey's files the first time and found information showing that he was involved with the N.I.D.?" he asked as he walked to the only piece of furniture in the apartment and sat down in front of a computer.  
  
"Yeah so? You said that it wouldn't matter if I used that against him."  
  
"I know." Maybourne gave Jack a look and he understood exactly what he meant. Just because Jack couldn't use it against Kinsey to get him to leave him alone, he could however use to figure out who he might have paid to shoot Sam.   
  
Sam, when her name popped into his head he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. He was sure if something happened that Daniel would call him. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her now and not before he told her-- his thoughts were interrupted by Maybourne.  
  
"I may have found something."   
  
"What did you find?" he asked leaning over Maybourne's shoulder to get a better look at the screen.  
  
"In all his dealings with the N.I.D., whether it was paying for favors, or getting updates on projects one name is always mentioned. Ryan Bragg."   
  
The name didn't ring any bells for Jack. "Well who is he?"  
  
"As far I can tell he was and possibly still is Kinsey's contact within the N.I.D. He's a retired Air Force Colonel who lives here in Colorado. That's probably how he kept tabs on you and the SGC. Don't ask me how cause I don't know. I can tell you he was black ops and he was the only person Kinsey would ever meet personally with for information when he was in Colorado."  
  
"So it's possible that Kinsey would trust with something like this." Supplied never taking his eyes off the screen. "See if you can find his record maybe get a picture so we know what he looks like." Maybourne was already ahead of him and suddenly a picture of the man popped up on the screen. He was white, mid forties with dark hair and brown eyes and he lived no too far from the park where Sam had been shot.  
  
"How did the police know that the guy they found was the shooter?" asked Maybourne as he studied the picture.  
  
"Hammond told me that someone saw the guy running from one of the buildings with what could have been a bag big enough to hold a rifle. Why?"  
  
"The reason I brought it up was because Bragg was sharp shooter for black ops and why hire two people when you can hire one for the job simply and kill some innocent guy and frame him?"  
  
"That doesn't explain why a witness saw a man fitting the dead guy's description run from the scene. Also if Bragg was our shooter than I doubt he would have shot her where he did, no if he shot her he would have made sure she died instantly." As soon the words left his mouth Jack had a flash of Sam lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood struggling to stay conscious.  
  
"Maybe but remember all Kinsey wants is revenge. He may not want Major Carter dead." Jack looked at Maybourne. "Like I said before he wants you to know that he can get to those you care about if he simply killed Carter then what is stopping you from going to Hammond or the President with the information you have on him?"  
  
"Maybe because Daniel and Teal'c are still unharmed? We are a team of four you know" it was obvious to Maybourne that Jack was pulling at straws and wasn't ready to admit that if it was the archaeologist or Jaffa who had been shot he would be acting differently.  
This wasn't the time or the place to get into this conversation but if Jack was to understand why Carter was the target then he needed to understand that with Carter's death he would have nothing to lose by going to Hammond or the President because the one he would want to protect the most would already be gone. He was going to say something but the look on Jack's face said 'drop it.' So he did for now at least.  
  
"Either way we are sure that Bragg had to be involved. Whether he pulled the trigger himself or he killed the guy who did, we need to find him if we are going to get to Kinsey." He said turning his back to screen.  
  
(0)  
  
Daniel was getting impatient he needed to know how Sam was doing and he wanted to know what Jack was up to. He had tried to call Jack, unbeknownst to Teal'c, when Sam was wheeled back into surgery but all he got was his voicemail and this type of information is best not left on a voicemail. Teal'c had excused himself about 15 minutes ago to kel'noreem because he hadn't done so all day and Daniel assured him that if there was nay news he would send for him. So now he was sitting in a very uncomfortable plastic chair awaiting news on his friend and awaiting news from his friend. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Still no word from Jack huh?"  
  
Daniel looked up to see George Hammond staring down at him. "Uh no sir. Sam was taken back into surgery about an hour ago and I tried to reach Jack but all I got was his voicemail." At this point Hammond had taken a seat beside him.  
  
"I'm sure Doctor Fraiser is doing everything she can for Major Carter and I am also sure that Jack is going to find those responsible, even if officially I have no idea what he's doing" the general finished with a smirk. "By the way where is Teal'c?"  
  
"Oh he needed to meditate so I told to go and I would send for him as soon as I heard anything."  
  
They had been sitting in silence for about a half hour when Janet finally emerged. She looked tired and she was. Sam's second surgery was grueling. She wasn't sure where Sam was bleeding from and for most of the time spent in surgery was looking for the damaged area. She was glad however that it wasn't as serious as she had first thought but Sam was no closer to waking up now than she was before the surgery. She walked over to Daniel and the General and as she was about to speak Teal'c rounded the corner and headed towards them.  
  
"Is there news on Major Carter?" asked Teal'c  
  
"Yes there is. We managed to find the blood clot and remove it. Her vitals have stabilized but not by much, she is still in the coma. However this does brighten things up a bit, if Sam could make it a second surgery, even with a little improvement, then it's possible she could make a full recovery."  
  
"Good work Doctor. Keep me informed of any changes and try and get some rest" he started to walk away but turned, "I have contacted the Tok'ra, Jacob should be here with his daughter but he is on a mission and can't be contacted, I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thank you sir" after her reply he continued back to his office. "You can go and sit with her again if you want" Teal'c nodded and went in first. "Still no word from the Colonel?"  
  
"No I tried to get him when you took Sam back into surgery but no luck" replied Daniel as they made their way to Sam's bedside.  
  
"You can talk her they say that people in coma's will hear the people around them. If you need me I will be in my quarters trying to get some sleep." Daniel simply nodded and Janet exited the infirmary.  
  
"Hey Sam, it's me Daniel. I'm right here and so is Teal'c. You gotta get better Sam we need you."  
  
"Daniel Jackson is correct Major Carter. It will not be the same on SG-1 without you." Daniel smiled at Teal'c's attempt at comfort.   
  
"Jack where are you?" Daniel thought to himself as he watched Sam's chest rise and fall.  
  
(0)  
  
After finding as much as they could about Bragg they discovered he actually had two addresses, one, an apartment a few blocks from the scene, and second one, a cabin in the mountains. Deciding that it would be pointless to search the apartment because more than likely Bragg would be somewhere less out in the open if Kinsey were to contact him. Pulling up the dirt road that led to the cabin Jack still couldn't help but wonder if he should call to see how Sam was doing but the last thing he needed was the 20 questions Daniel was probably going to ask him in doing so.  
  
"Stop here we can go on foot the rest of the way."  
  
"I know how to sneak up on people Harry." He replied parking the truck in the woods. They got out of the car and hiked up a small ridge that overlooked the cabin. Taking in the surroundings Jack made a plan of action and soon realized that if this guy was a good as those files had said they were going to need help. "We're gonna need with this." Maybourne simply nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna call Daniel and Teal'c tell them to bring some zats, we need this guy alive." He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket  
  
"Do you really think that he will tell us anything?"  
  
Dialing his phone he replied, "I'll make him talk or Teal'c will." The phone rang and rang and he was getting impatient, "come on space monkey pick up the phone." As if sensing Jack's impatience Daniel picked up the phone. Ignoring the questions that he Daniel was going to ask he simply told him to write down the directions he was giving him, get Teal'c and some zats and get up to his location as soon as possible. Hanging up phone part of Jack wished he asked Daniel how Sam was and the other part of him decided that if he wanted to get Bragg he would need a clear head and hearing any bad news keep that from happening.  
  
(0)  
  
Daniel had been dozing off in his chair next to Sam's bed when he felt his leg vibrate. Slightly startled he fumbled with his pants pocket to get the phone he looked at the number and pressed ok, "Jack where are you?" Listening intently to what Jack was saying he kept glancing at Sam hoping that she would know he was on the phone with Jack and wake up. It was a stupid thought, he knew that, but he was hoping anyway. After he hung up the he informed Teal'c of the situation and told him to go get the zats while he informed the General.  
  
"Good luck son. Let me know as soon as you find out anything?"   
  
"Thank you General. If there is any change in Sam's condition while we're gone-"  
  
"I will be sure to call you."  
  
"Thanks again General." Daniel replied as he left to get Teal'c. They arrived at Jack's location a little less than hour later.  
  
(0)  
  
The four men made their way to the cabin. It was decided that Daniel and Teal'c would take the back and Jack and Maybourne would go through the front. Armed with zats they struck quickly and zatted anything that moved. When it was over retired Air Force Colonel Ryan Bragg didn't know what hit him, which was evident by the fact that he lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Well now what to do we do with him?" asked Daniel  
  
"Teal'c tie him up, we'll wait till he wakes up and then question him." Replied Jack looking at Bragg's unconscious body with pure disgust.  
  
"What if he doesn't answer your questions Jack?" asked Daniel afraid of the answer might be.  
  
"Then he will have to be persuaded to Daniel Jackson" replied Teal'c as he picked Bragg up and placed him in a chair.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c. Happy now Daniel" replied Jack in a tone that said to Daniel 'go ahead and challenge but you are going to change my' So Daniel simply nodded. "Good."  
  
Several minutes passed in silence until Teal'c noticed that Bragg had begun to stir. "O'Neill he appears to be waking."   
  
Jack walked over to Bragg and kicked his foot "Wake up jerk. I have some questions for you."   
  
Bragg moaned and began to remember what happened. Kinsey warned him not to be so careless after killed the guy and left his body for the police to find but as he opened his eyes and looked at Maybourne he realized he hadn't been careless, Kinsey had.   
  
"We know who hired you we only need proof." Started Maybourne "So why don't make this easy on your self and tell us what we want to know." Bragg merely stared straight ahead and remained silent  
  
"Hey do you want to take the fall for that bearucratic ass or you gonna help us?" asked Jack who was now at Bragg's eye level. When he remained silent Jack got mad. "Look the woman you shot is fighting for her life and that guy you killed was innocent now unless you start answering our questions I am gonna let big friend over here persuade you. It's your choice."  
  
Taking one look at Teal'c and seeing the look of anger on his face Bragg sighed and decided it would be in his best interest to at least give them something so they would lay off. "Kinsey contacted said he was sending me something and that if I decided to take the job he would pay me a great deal of money."  
  
"Not good enough" was all Jack simply stated "Do you know what happens when a person receives a second shot from one of these?" Jack asked holding up his zat. Bragg simply stared at him. "Of course you know what happens after all you are N.I.D."  
Seeing where he was going with this Maybourne jumped in "How do think the president would feel knowing you murdered one person and attempted to kill another all while on government payroll? I don't think he would be too happy now do you? We know that Kinsey has hired you in past and we know you have personally now tell us what you did with information he sent you and we will let you live."  
  
Realizing that he was beaten and that he didn't want to take the fall for that idiot Kinsey he decided to give them what they wanted. "I'll tell you what you want to know only if none of this gets back to me."  
  
"Done." Replied Jack "Now where's the file?"  
  
"Top drawer of the desk in the study. The key is taped to bottom of the chair."  
  
"Daniel. Get the file." Daniel began to walk towards the study when Bragg turned his head towards him  
  
"In there as well are taped conversations between myself and Kinsey. You may want those as well." Bragg added with a smile. It was then that Jack realized that Bragg had this all planned he knew they would find him and would let him go if they could get Kinsey.  
  
Daniel paused and looked at Jack for permission. "Bring the tapes too" he said to Daniel and then turned his attention back to Bragg, "If we like what we see and hear then you get to live but if we don't well you know what happens then."  
  
Daniel re entered the room with a large envelope and a plastic bag full of tapes and handed them over to Jack. "They were right where he said they would be" added Daniel as he went and stood by Teal'c.  
  
Jack opened the envelope and began to read what was in the folder. When he was finished he handed the folder to Maybourne and opened the bag of tapes. Each one was labeled with a date and time. "Got a radio?"  
  
"Over by the window" replied Bragg  
  
Jack walked over to the stereo and placed the tape that was dated three days before the shooting in the tape deck and pressed play.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." It was Kinsey  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
"Inside that folder there is a name and a picture of an Air Force Major that I want taken care of. Don't kill her just wound her. Frame some for the job if you have to I don't care just make sure that O'Neill is there when it happens and that it is in a public palce."  
"O'Neill. What is it with you and him? He kill you dog or something?"  
  
"He made me look foolish and no one does that. Look you do this and you can name your price."  
  
"Wow. Pretty woman are you sure you want to shoot her and not kidnap and have a little fun first?"   
  
"No just shoot her. And make sure it's I don't want this coming back to me."  
  
"Whatever. Why not just shoot O'Neill?"  
  
"Because I want him to hurt and I want him to see that I can destroy the one thing that means more to him than his own life."  
  
"Fine. It will cost you $300,000"  
  
"Done. Memorize that information and then destroy it. Like I said I don't any physical evidence that links this to me."  
  
Jack hit the stop button and looked at Bragg. He was smirking. "Alright let's go." He said as he took the tape from the player and bagged it.  
  
"What about him?" asked Maybourne.  
  
"Leave him. He thinks he is so smart he will figure out how to get out of those ropes" Jack replied casting Bragg one final glance before leaving the room with Daniel and Maybourne in tow.  
  
Teal'c remained behind and leaned in towards Bragg "Where I come from a traitor and a killer of the innocent would not be allowed to live. Consider yourself grateful that we are not on my planet" with that said Teal'c turned and the left the room. Bragg let out a deep breathe he didn't realize he had been holding. He wasn't afraid of O'Neill or Maybourne and especially not the geek but the Jaffa made him nervous and he was glad he simply threatened him and then left. 


	3. Complications

See Disclaimer and rating info in part one  
  
  
  
After they left the cabin Daniel and Teal'c took the folder and tapes back to the SGC, Jack took Maybourne into town and dropped him off. When he parked the car Jack got out and walked up to Maybourne.  
  
"Look Harry, I just wanted to say thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem Jack. When you bring Kinsey down be sure to tell I said hi" he replied with a smile. "I really am sorry about Carter and I hope she makes a full recovery. She is good for you Jack."  
  
Looking at him in a confused manor Jack simply replied, "thanks" and got back in his truck and headed back to SGC. When he arrived back at the SGC he immediately went to the infirmary see how Carter was doing. It had been a long day and he was tired but he still had to talk with Hammond but the first thing he wanted to do, even before a shower was see Sam.  
  
"Hey Doc how is she?"  
  
"Colonel I heard you were back. Sam is still in a coma. After the second surgery to remove the clot-"  
  
"Wait. Second surgery?" he asked confused  
  
"Oh that's right Daniel said he couldn't get a hold of you. About 3 hours after the initial surgery Sam went into v-vib and we had to operate to removed a blood clot. Her vitals are a little better and the swelling had started to go down around her spine but I still won't know if there is any permanent brain damage until she wakes up."  
  
"Ok. Can I sit with her for a little while?" Janet nodded and he made his way over to the chair next to her bed. Sitting down next to her bed he felt a little guilty that had turned off his phone but he needed to be alone when he met Harry and he just wanted to be alone for a while. "Hey Carter how ya doing?" not really expecting her to answer he simply looked at her and heard Kinsey's words from the tape over and over again.   
"Because I want him to hurt and I want him to see that I can destroy the one thing that means more to him than his own life." Jack was broken out of his thoughts by the petite doctor.  
  
"Colonel the General wants to see you."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." He took one more look at Sam, then stood up and made his way to the General's office. While in the elevator Jack began to think about what his life would be like if Sam doesn't make it. Actually he couldn't see a life without Sam in it that is how much of an integral part of it she is. She had entered his life at a time when he was in a dark place, granted Daniel had helped him come out into the light, but it was Sam that kept him there. He loved the way her face lit up when she made a new discovery or how her brow scrunched when she was thinking, in fact he loved everything about her no matter what it was she made him want to come into work every day and now some bureaucrat might have taken that away because he had pissed him off.   
  
Entering the General's office Jack was a little nervous. He knew that most likely Daniel had played the tapes for the General already and had heard what Kinsey had said to Bragg and that made him a little anxious. "Reporting as ordered sir."  
"Sit down Jack." Hammond could tell that Jack was nervous and he wanted to assure that what was said on the tape didn't matter to him as far as his relationship with Major Carter was concerned. "Dr. Jackson and Teal'c briefed me on the information you received from Colonel Bragg. I wanted you to know that I intend to hand the evidence over to Major Davis at the pentagon, he will then take it personally to the president."  
  
"What will happen to Kinsey sir?"  
  
"That will up to the president but most likely he will go to prison for a long time."  
  
"That's good to know sir, if that's all" he started to rise from the chair  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me Jack? Concerning Major Carter that is?"  
  
Jack immediately sat back down in the chair and looked at the General "sir?"  
  
"I am well aware of what went on during the Za'tarc testing and so is the president, I simply want to know if there is anything I should be made aware of"  
  
" I can assure you sir that the relationship between me and Major Carter has been nothing but professional."  
  
"You don't need to prove anything to me Jack. I know that the Major and you are close but what I want to know is how are you dealing with what was said on the tape?"  
  
Jack had hoped that no one, especially the General, would bring that up. "I am fine sir"  
  
"Very well then dismissed."  
  
The general knew that Jack wasn't ok but he didn't really want to press the issue. Right now the only person who could help was lying in the infirmary in a coma. He could only hope that Major Carter would a full recovery because if she didn't he would lose two good soldiers that day.  
  
(0)  
  
After finally taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes Jack made his way back to the infirmary to sit with Sam. When he got there Daniel and Teal'c were talking to each other by Sam's bed.   
  
"Jack did you see the general?" asked Daniel   
  
"Yeah he said Davis is taking the evidence to the president himself and Kinsey will most likely be going away for a long time."  
  
"That is good news O'Neill."  
"Yes it is Teal'c. Any change?"  
  
"No none" replied Daniel casting a glance at Sam.  
  
"Why don't you guys go get some rest, I'll sit with Carter for now."  
  
"Actually Jack you look like you could use sleep more than the rest of us" started Daniel "Teal'c and I will stay why don't you go get some sleep and relieve us later?"  
  
Jack was reluctant to leave, it's not that he wasn't tired because he was he just didn't was to leave Sam and he feared that sleeping would only bring nightmares of what happened earlier in the day. "Yeah ok. You be sure to come and get me if there is any change?"  
  
"You'll be the first person, other than Janet, that I call" replied Daniel knowing full well why his friend didn't want to leave but he was no good to Sam if he didn't get some sleep.  
  
With that said Jack reluctantly left the infirmary and made his way to his quarters on base. He couldn't count the many times that he almost turned around and went back to the infirmary but the fatigue his body was facing won out and he continued to his quarters. He opened the door to his quarters, took off his boots sat down on the bed and for the first time, probably since Charlie, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
(0)  
  
It had now been a week since the shooting and there was still no change in Sam's condition. Janet was worried that the longer Sam stayed in the coma the more chance she would never come out of it and if she did there could be permanent damage. Janet was also worried that some of the swelling near Sam's spine had not gone down and it was more than likely do to the fact that Sam hadn't moved in a week.   
  
Janet was also becoming increasingly concerned about the Colonel. In the last week he had become very quiet and introverted. Of course if anyone managed to make him mad they were greeted by a very angry O'Neill. Janet could of sworn that she saw Graham Simmons duck into a storage closet when he saw the Colonel coming down the hall and on any other day it might have been funny but now it only raised concern. Janet was broken from her thoughts by a knock on her office door. She looked up to come face to face with what was quickly becoming the shell of Colonel O'Neill. "Speak of the devil she thought" she thought  
  
"Colonel what can I do for you?"  
  
"Maybe you can tell me why Sam is being transferred to the Academy hospital?" he was angry and he was doing a piss poor job of hiding it.  
  
"We don't have the resources hear for this type of situation Colonel. Sam needs constant care that we can't give her here. I wouldn't have made the decision if I wasn't concerned with the swelling around her spine."  
  
"Yeah what about that?" he asked feeling slightly guilty that he didn't have all the facts before jumping down Janet's throat. Although he seemed to be jumping down everyone's throat lately.  
  
"The academy hospital has specialists that will work Sam's muscles to keep them from atrophying. I'm that this movement will help increase the blood flow and make the swelling lessen." She wasn't trying to sound smart and she hoped he understood that but he also had to understand he wasn't the only one becoming steadily frustrated at the lack of change in Sam's condition. "It was hard decision to decide to send her away Colonel but we have teams constantly coming in with injuries and I can't give Sam's condition the attention it needs right now. It's for the best."  
  
"Maybe." He replied leaving her office to take his usual seat by Sam's bedside. As he sat down he could have sworn that she looked better today or that could have been him hoping so that Janet wouldn't have to send her away. "Come on Sam. You gotta wake up I'm losing it here." It was the first time in a week that he admitted to anyone, including himself, that he was slowing losing control of his emotions. Taking her hand in his he began kneading her palm with his thumb. It had always helped Charlie when he had woken up from a nightmare and the simple touch had always lulled him back to sleep. Now he was hoping that it would bring Sam back to him.   
  
He was just about to pull his hand away when he felt her fingers curl around his thumb. At first he thought it was nothing maybe a reflex but when the pressure became more eve he realized Sam was squeezing his thumb. "Sam? Come on baby wake up" it was the first time he had ever called her baby out loud and he had to admit he liked the sound of it. Anxiously he wanted for anymore movement and then he saw her eye lids begin to flutter, "that's it Sam come on you can do it open those baby blues."  
  
Sam could have sworn she heard someone with the Colonel's voice call her baby. "Did he just call me baby?" she thought as she struggled to lift the fog that was clouding her consciousness. When she finally managed to open her eyes the first thing she saw were the pair of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to her CO. She was about to try and speak when she realized there was something blocking her throat.   
  
By now Janet had come over and was trying to calm her. "Easy Sam you a have tube in your throat." This made Sam relax. "When I count to three I want you to exhale while I pull out the tube, ok?" Sam nodded. "Ok one, two, three"  
  
As Janet pulled the tube out Sam's throat felt like it was on fire but she was relieved to have it out. "Colonel" she said weakly.  
  
"I'm right here" he said leaning in and grasping her hand tighter.  
"Thirsty."  
  
"You can have some ice chips but that's all for now" replied Janet as she scooped some ice chips and placed them on Sam's lips. "Is that better?" Sam nodded "Ok Colonel you need to leave so I can examine Sam." She said motioning for the Colonel to leave and just as he was going to protest Sam spoke up  
  
"Janet why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Turning Point

For Disclaimer info see part one.  
  
I'm reposting part 4 b/c in my haste to get it out I didn't do a very good of proofreading.   
Enjoy.   
  
JC  
  
  
After examining Sam Janet joined the other members of SG-1 and the general in the briefing room to discuss Sam's condition.   
  
"Doctor what can you tell us?" the general asked sitting up in straight in his chair as not to miss a word of what the doctor had to say  
  
"Well Sam remembers what happened, which is good there seems to be no permanent neurological damage."  
  
"What about her legs?" asked Jack. It was the first time he had spoken since Sam's out right statement about her legs and it was obvious to everyone at the table if the Colonel was blaming himself for the predicament.  
  
"As I told you before Colonel the swelling around her spine has yet to go down because of atrophy. What that means is since Sam hasn't moved in a week there has been little circulation to the area to get the swelling to go down. I don't know if it is permanent at this point I still would like to transfer her to the academy hospital sir, they are better equipment for this."   
  
"Have you discussed this with Major Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir I have."  
  
"Very well. If there are no other concerns then Major Carter will be transferred to the academy hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"Has anyone contacted Jacob?" asked Daniel  
  
"When Major Carter was first brought in I attempted to contact the Tok'ra but they didn't respond. It is possible they had to move but I will keep trying, Jacob deserves to be here. If there is anything else" no one said anything "Dismissed."  
  
After leaving the briefing room Jack went back to his quarters his didn't have the heart to face Sam. He was well aware that was he blaming himself for what happened and he had good reason to. If Kinsey hadn't wanted to get back at him then Sam would be fine. If he hadn't fallen of her then she would be fine. Hell if she had never knew him she would be fine. When he reached his quarters he sat down at his desk pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drown his sorrows in alcoholic oblivion.  
  
That was how Daniel found him 2 hours later. Drunk and passed out on his bed. He had been looking for him because Sam was asking for him and she was about to be transferred to academy hospital. He knew that Jack blamed himself for what happened and when he found out why Kinsey shot had Sam shot he did too for a while but he realized, after explaining what happened to Sam, that if she didn't blame Jack than he couldn't either.  
  
"Jack wake up" he nudged him. He felt sick to his stomach because the smell on alcohol on Jack was so strong. "Come on Jack don't so this"  
  
"Don't do what Danny. Blame myself?" he replied as he sat up grabbing his head in the process. "Well too late because I do and it is my fault."  
  
"Sam doesn't blame you. In fact she wants to see you before they transfer her."  
  
"I don't care if Carter doesn't blame me. I still blame myself because who's to say the same thing won't happen again if I piss someone else off? I can't do that to her. I won't do that to her."  
  
"So what happens when she comes back to SG-1?" Daniel said when because he didn't want Jack to believe that he believed that Sam's condition was permanent.  
  
"Won't matter because I am handing in my resignation before then." He stated without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Jack you can't resign. Talk to Sam listen to her, she doesn't want you to resign." Daniel knew he was begging but at this point he really didn't care. He knew that if Jack resigned he would never see him again, he would disappear and Daniel was afraid of what that might to do Sam. Right now she needed him if she was going to fight to get better and he also knew that Sam would blame herself if Jack left.  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"Look Daniel just leave it ok. I've made up my mind. Now if you will excuse me I have to pack, sign my letter of resignation and drop it off to the general." Daniel didn't move. "Daniel if you don't leave now I will make you leave." Daniel still didn't move and just as Jack was about to forcibly remove him there was a knock at the door. "Oh for cry'n out loud, what?!"  
  
"O'Neill I have come to inform you that Major Carter is being prepped for transfer to the academy hospital" said Teal'c  
  
"He doesn't care Teal'c he's resigning" Daniel stated matter of factly. Jack looked at him but said nothing  
  
"Why are you giving up the battle O'Neill?" asked Teal'c knowing full well why he was leaving  
  
"I am not giving up the battle Teal'c I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my big mouth."  
  
"Major Carter understood the risks of your 'big mouth' as you put it" he retaliated lifting his eyebrow as if to make his point. "I do not see how leaving will accomplish anything. You have done nothing wrong O'Neill. If you leave will not Senator Kinsey have won?"   
  
Jack paused his packing. Teal'c was right if he left then Kinsey would have gotten what he wanted the entire time- him off the Stargate project. But he didn't want anyone else, especially Sam, to get hurt. "You're right Teal'c he would be winning if I left but you have to understand what is to stop the next crazy who takes his place?"  
  
"You can not control all situations O'Neill. You can simply deal with them as they come about." Teal'c effectively had Jack trapped. Jack had no reason to leave and if he did leave it would be for the fact that he couldn't control everything.  
  
"He's right Jack. You have to stay if anything to prove that something like this won't stop you. I'm not dismissing what happened to Sam but she knew the risks and eve after she heard the tapes she still doesn't blame you." Jack's head snapped up he hadn't realized that Daniel had played the tapes for Sam and if she still didn't blame him that made it all the more reasonable to leave. Just because she accepted what happened didn't mean he had to.  
  
"I'm sorry guys it's over" he said as he zipped up his bag, threw it over his shoulder, signed his resignation and left his two former teammates standing awe struck in his room.  
  
"He has no real reason to leave Daniel Jackson."  
  
"I know Teal'c but he thinks that since Sam accepted what happened it only makes the situation worse." Daniel replied as he watched Jack's back move further down the hall until he could no longer he see him.   
  
(0)  
  
The General was in the process of reading Sg-5 latest mission report when Colonel O'Neill knocked on his door. "Colonel. What I can do for you?"   
  
"Nothing General just here to drop off my resignation."  
  
To say the least the General was shocked "Shut the door and sit down Jack."  
"Sorry sir I don't have the time but thanks anyway" he simply placed the document on the Hammond's desk and left. The awe struck general simply stood there and watched as his 2IC walked out of his office without so much as a second glance.  
  
Pressing his finger down on the intercom button of his phone he as his secretary to get Dr. Jackson and Teal'c in his office on the double. He'd damned if was going to let Jack O'Neill go that easily.  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief as walked out of Hammond's office. Relief that had the strength to not sit down in that chair and simply place his resignation on the desk and walk away. He knew if he sat down in that chair the General would have told he should take some time off and he wouldn't process his resignation until after he go back. But Jack didn't want that, he had made up his mind and he knew the general he was already on the phone with Daniel and Teal'c asking them what was going on. No, he had to get out of there fast.  
  
By the time Daniel and Teal'c had made it the General's office Sam was in transit and so was Jack. Daniel and Teal'c explained why Jack had left and that he blamed himself for what happened and the general agreed not to process his papers right away but he made it clear that it was ultimately his decision and while he didn't want to see Jack go he couldn't make him stay either.   
  
When Daniel and Teal'c left his office the general picked up his phone receiver "get me the president, this General Hammond." He knew the real reason why Jack left and part of it was he was blaming himself but the other part related to what Kinsey had said on the tape and the general was hoping the president could be of help.  
  
(0)  
  
Now as comfortable as possible Sam stared at the ceiling of her room in the academy hospital still in shock over what Daniel had told her. "Jack resigned. He blames himself for what happened and said he didn't want to be the reason if it ever happened again." She was a little upset not just because he resigned but because he didn't let her have a say in it. Sure she had no control over his life but he should have talked to her first before blaming the whole thing on himself. She wanted to cry because the man she loved had just walked out of her life and she couldn't even get up to go and find him.   
  
"Major Carter."  
  
"Hm sorry what did you say?"  
  
"I said my name is Doctor Calibri and I will be in charge of your rehabilitation."   
  
"Do you think there is a chance I will walk again?"  
  
"You cut right to the chase don't you? And yes I think you will be back to the way you were but it is going to take some time. Exercise will stimulate blood flow and help the selling go down but too much could also hurt you. We will need to constantly monitor your progress and you will need to have a good attitude and understand this isn't going to happen in a day."  
  
"I understand doctor. When do we start?"  
  
"Right now I just want to make sure you are comfortable and we will get started first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good."  
  
"If you need me simply ask one of the nurses to come and get me. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye Doctor" Sam watched him leave and then went back to staring at the ceiling. She was determined to get back to the physical shape she was so that when she got out she could haul Jack O'Neill's ass back to where he belonged.  
  
(0)  
  
In the month that followed Sam worked extra hard to get better and Dr. Calibri commended her on her determination but he was also concerned that she was pushing herself too hard too fast. Sam merely ignored him because she felt he didn't understand why she was in such a rush to get better. The whole time she had been in the hospital she had missed Jack with every fiber of her being. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep because she missed him so much and was in need of his strength.   
  
Her father had finally been to visit her, turns out the Tok'ra had been on the move and he felt extremely guilty that he couldn't be on earth when he needed her. She told him she understood and she did but even he could see that what she really needed was Jack. She looked at the clock on the wall, 2:30pm, Cassie would be there soon. Ever since she had been transferred Cassie had come to visit her everyday after school. Mainly it was to keep her company and sane since Daniel and Teal'c had started going on missions again their visits were few and far in between. On their last visit Daniel had told her he hadn't spoken to Jack since before he disappeared. Sam had a feeling Daniel knew where Jack but just wasn't saying anything and that made Sam more determined to walk out of the hospital and find Jack herself.  
  
"Where are you Jack?" she thought to herself as she stared out the window of her room.   
"I need you."  
  
Jack was sitting on the dock by his cabin with his fishing line in the water. He wasn't really trying to catch anything but then again fishing wasn't about catching fish it was about the art of it. Everyday he did the same thing he would sit on his dock until sunset with his line the water, not catching anything, thinking about Sam. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he came up here. He often wondered how her rehab was going and if she was well. The day, about two weeks ago, when Daniel made a surprise visit he said she was making great progress but was sad to the point where Cassie couldn't truly cheer her up.  
  
"It's better this way Daniel"  
  
"For who? You or her?"  
  
"Does anyone know you are here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good keep it that way. And don't tell her you were here."  
  
"Jack she misses you. We all miss you. Things aren't the same without you." Daniel sighed "Look I just came here to see how you were doing and tell you how Sam was doing. Maybe I was even hoping to change your mind." Jack looked at him  
  
"Then you wasted your time Danny. I'm not coming back so just go leave" Short and to the point. Typical Jack O'Neill thought Daniel.  
  
"Fine I'll go. But I want you think about how much you are hurting Sam. One of the nurses at the hospital told me that she cries herself to sleep some nights others she simply stares into space" with that said Daniel simply turned and walked away.  
  
The more he thought about Daniel's visit the more he thought about calling the hospital to see how Sam was doing. In the end he decided against it mainly because he was afraid of what the doctor might tell him or that his call might back to Sam. "God Sam I miss you so much" he said a loud. "I'm so sorry" he remained on the dock until sunset and then like every night since he had arrived he went into his cabin and got drunk until he passed out afraid that if he didn't images of Sam would haunt him in his dreams.  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Confrontation

See Disclaimer info in part one.  
  
Hope you guys are still enjoying the story and thanks for the encouragementin the feedbacks.  
JC  
  
  
  
For the first time in two months Sam was walking, albeit slowly but she was walking. Her back was sore but she was being released at the end of the week and was already making plans on setting out to find Jack. She wouldn't be back on the active duty roster for another month so she had plenty of time. She found out from Janet that Jack hadn't sold his house so that meant that he was still close and she figured the most likely place he would go would be his cabin. Now all she had to do was find it.  
  
"Hey Sam, here you are getting out at the end of the week" Daniel said as he poked his head in the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure. And yes I am getting out at the end of the week" she replied with a smile. It was the first genuine smile that Daniel had seen in two months.   
  
"So how are you feeling?" he asked trying to make small talk  
  
"Fine. My back is a little sore but the doctor said that's normal. Other than that I am ready to get back to work."  
  
"That's good because we miss you at the base. It hasn't been the same without you and" he stopped before he said Jack's name and she picked up on it  
  
"And Jack right? That's what you were gonna say wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be because you're gonna help me find him." Daniel's head shot up when she said this and then she realized that he knew where he was. "Daniel if you know where he is tell me."  
  
"I know where he is but I think so do you. And I promised him that I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"You saw him? When?"  
  
"A little over a month ago" he said casting his eyes on the floor  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked rising from the bed and walking over to the closet.  
  
"Sam what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting dressed. I want you to take me to him now" she said pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed  
  
"Sam you can't just leave the hospital."  
  
"Watch me. Daniel do you want Jack back?"  
"Yes of course I do."  
  
"Then wait outside the room while I get dressed and take me to him."  
  
Daniel wasn't about to argue with her. She was obviously determined to go and see Jack and he did want him back but she didn't understand the condition that he was most likely in. "Sam"  
  
"Go Daniel" she said casting him a glance and he reluctantly complied  
  
After dressing Sam limped down the hallway and out the hospital. She told Daniel that she would call Janet when they got their destination and tell her not to worry and where she was. The drive was made in silence as Daniel nervously drove to Jack's cabin. Every so often he would glance in Sam's direction to see her deep in thought and once he could have sworn she looked as though she was about to cry. But he said nothing he simply drove on. Pulling up the drive to the cabin Sam had to admit that it was beautiful up here and mentally kicked herself for turning Jack down on his offers to bring her here. Daniel parked the car and was about to get out when Sam stopped him.  
  
"No. you drive back to the base."  
  
"Sam if he doesn't want to see you, you will have no way back to the hospital."  
  
"Don't worry I will be fine." Daniel reluctantly agreed and watched her get out of the car and start walking toward the cabin.  
  
"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Sam" he said to himself a he put the car in reverse and drove away.  
  
(0)  
  
Jack had been on the dock when he heard the sound of a car engine in front but when he got there the car was gone. Thinking it was probably someone who was lost he turned around to go back to his place on the dock when he heard a very familiar voice say his name.  
  
"Jack"  
  
Without turning around he replied "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Since you didn't come to see me I thought I would come and see you." He turned around and took in the most beautiful sight he had seen in two months.  
  
"How's the back?"  
  
She smiled. "Sore but better. Doc says about another month before I can go through the gate again but I could use to the time off to relax outside a hospital setting."  
  
"That's good. How did you get here?"  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"You better give him a call so he can turn around and come pick you up" he said walking back to the dock  
  
"I'm not leaving" she replied following him to the dock.  
  
"Look Sam"  
  
"No don't 'look Sam' me. I came here to talk to you and find out why you ran away."  
  
"I didn't run away. I left because I don't others to get hurt because of me."  
  
She was getting mad now "Oh so now you are protecting me and the others."  
  
He turned around to look at her "No not the others just you."  
  
"Why. I can take care myself."  
  
"Oh yeah your limp is evidence of that" as soon as he said he regretted it. She looked as if she was about to cry and all he wanted to was pull her into a hug and kiss her until his lips hurt but he couldn't. He didn't want her to die because of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just want you to go home and be safe."  
  
"Don't you understand I am safest when I am with you." She said taking a step closer to him so that she was only a few inches away from him.  
  
"You don't mean that. You are limping because of me."  
  
"I am limping because of a crazy ex-senator who couldn't handle being wrong. Not because of you" she finished leaning in and giving him a kiss. A kiss which he responded to with as much fury and passion as her.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was kissing Samantha Carter. And then his rational thinking kicked in. "No. you survived this time but as I told Teal'c what happens when the next crazy comes along?"  
  
"You can't protect me all the time and you can't control everything."  
  
"You know Teal'c said something along those lines right before I left."  
  
"Well Teal'c is a very smart man. Come back. The base needs you, SG-1 needs you the world needs you and I need you."  
  
"You sure about that?" she didn't answer she simply leaned in and kissed him again reigniting the passion felt only moments before.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" she asked with the smile that was reserved solely for him.  
  
"I've missed that smile so much" Just as she was about to lean in to kiss him again her cell phone rang. "For cry'n out loud."  
  
"Hello. Hi Janet yes I am fine. No don't worry I am in good hands. Ok I will call you when if you I feel any pain. Bye"   
  
"What did the doc want?"  
  
"Oh. Well I kinda walk out of the hospital and didn't tell anyone."  
  
"What! Are you crazy. We need to get you back."  
  
She smiled at his concern "It's ok I was due to get out at the end of the week anyway and Janet said she would take care of Dr. Calibri."  
  
"Dr. Calibri?"  
  
"My pysio doctor. So are you going to show me around or do you still want me to leave."  
  
He smiled the first real smile he had smile in while "come I will show you what you kept turning down"  
  
After showing her the lake, taking a walk he could tell she was getting tired so he showed her to the spare room in his cabin. "Here you go. The bathroom is down the hall on the right, there are fresh towels in the closet. Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything let me know."  
  
"Actually I do need something to wear. I didn't bring anything with me."  
  
"Sure. I will get a shirt and shorts" he left to go to go his room and get her some clothes and as he opened the drawer he heard the door to his room close. He turned around to find her standing inches from him with a lustful look on her face. Before he had the chance to say anything she kissed him.   
  
Her hands began to roam over his body stopping at the edge of his t-shirt pulling it out of his pants and sliding her hands over the bare skin of his back. This contact brought Jack back to reality.   
"Sam are you sure you want this?"  
  
TBC..I know I am cruel!! 


	6. Conclusion

See Disclaimer info in part one  
  
I know i left you guys hanging in the last part. believe me everyone let me know!! here is the conclusion i hope you have enjoyed the story.  
JC  
  
  
  
"Oh yes. You aren't my commanding officer anymore and while I want you to come back I also want you." He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her lower back. When she winced in pain he pulled back  
  
"You know I think while the mind may be willing the flesh isn't" he said with a smile  
  
"Maybe your right the car ride made me a little stiff" she replied rubbing the pained area.  
  
"Lie down."  
  
Giving him a confused look before doing as she was told she lay down on the bed positioning herself on the good side. Before she could say anything he ran around to the other side of the bed and positioned himself so that he was now spooned against her with his arm draped protectively over her abdomen. "Sleep" he said. And within minutes they were both fast asleep.  
  
Sam woke sometime later feeling refreshed. It was the best sleep she had had in months. Rolling over she quickly realized that she was alone in the bed. Sitting up she scanned the room for Jack and when she didn't see him she got out of bed, put her shoes on, and took off to look for Jack.  
  
Jack had left the room shortly after Sam had fallen asleep. He left the cabin and walked down to the edge of the dock in order to clear his head. "Stupid" he chastised himself. He was fully prepared to sleep with her and that upset him because not only had he hurt her physically he did not want hurt her emotionally. He knew he couldn't go back and he wasn't about to just sleep with her, get what he wanted and then send her back. No if he was going to be with Sam it was going to be for all the right reasons.   
  
"There you are. I woke up and you were gone."  
  
"Sorry about that but I wasn't tired and you obviously needed to rest." He didn't know how to tell her that she would be returning on her own and he knew that no matter what he did she would put up a fight.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You know what's wrong. I can't go back with you."  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"Yes this again. And hear me out Sam please" he said raising his hand to silence her. She remained silent and let him continue. "I know that you are ok with what happened but I'm not and the fact that you have accepted it only proves to me that it can easily happen again and next time, next time one of us might not be so lucky."  
"So what? You want me to kick and punch you? Blame you for what happened? Make myself despise you for the rest of my life? Is that what you want?"  
  
"It would make things easier."  
  
"On who? You or me?"  
  
"On both of us."  
  
"No it wouldn't because I am supposed to forget about the man I love and go on as if nothing is bothering me?" she didn't realize she said the words until after they left her lips and he didn't miss them either. "Yes Jack I love you. How could I not?"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do. And I think you feel the same way."   
  
"It only proves my point if I do."  
  
"What it proves to me is that just because some politician doesn't like you doesn't mean that I am not going to back you up or be there for you. Don't ask me to just forget about you because I can't. Even my dad sees what I see."  
  
"What does he see?"  
  
"He sees an honorable man who do what ever it takes to protect those he cares about" she started to walk towards him. "He also sees a man who doesn't run from his problems and fights tooth and nail for what he believes in" she cups his face with her hands. "I know you like to prove my dad wrong but don't this time, please."  
  
"If I come back how can we go back to the way things were?" he asked moving removing her hands from his face.  
  
"You have been gone a while" she said with a devious smile.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"See when you left General Hammond called the president and well let's just say that the regulations don't really apply to us."  
  
"But what you said earlier it made it sound as if we couldn't be together."  
  
"I had to see if you would come back for all the reasons not just because we could be together. I want you to be there in heart, body and soul. Besides I told the general that if I brought you back it would be to the SGC as well."  
  
"So Hammond knows" it was more of a statement than a question  
  
"General Hammond knew long before he heard that tape. Same with the president. No one blames you for what happened. Especially me."  
  
"I do like it up here. No worries."  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you would be able to sit here and fish knowing that the Goa'uld are out there?" he remained silent. "You can't can you?" he still remained silent.  
"Come back to the SGC and to me. You have to admit we make one hell of a team."  
  
"Yeah we do."  
  
"So, are you going to come back?"   
  
Jack didn't know how to answer her but he knew she would refute anything he said to her. "I guess I should come back I mean after all I am Thor's favorite" he said with a smile. She smiled.  
  
"So are you gonna show me how to fish or are we just gonna stand here for the rest of the day?" she asked motioning towards his rod.  
  
"What you don't want to leave now?"  
  
"Are you kidding I have to recuperate before I am ready for active duty and you have always wanted me to come up here so…"  
  
He face beamed. "Well you see it's not actually about catching fish it is all about the act of fishing" he said leading her over his rod and reel. At that moment he realized they were going to be ok and maybe even more.  
  
  
The End  
...I know the ending is a little crappy but i am going to write a sequel so do panic!! 


End file.
